


But Now I'm Found

by rosegoldmarble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Shiro and Keith consider themselves siblings, Shiro's b day is on Leap Day, Spoilers for Season 2, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: “...Keith?” Shiro rasps, hardly daring to hope. He squints, willing his eyesight to sharpen. It eventually does, revealing dark hair and a white and red suit.“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” Keith chokes out. “Shiro, are you o-”He’s cut off by Shiro grabbing the back of his head, pulling him closer. Seeing Keith’s tears, he automatically brings his arm up to wipe his long sleeve across the younger paladin’s face. “Sorry,” Shiro says dazedly, “that probably had dirt on it.”----Keith and Shiro reunion fic.





	But Now I'm Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I haven’t finished Voltron season 3, so this may not be canon compliant.

_“Shiro!”_

Shiro, just having the wind kicked out of him, flat on his back, uses a shaky hand to brush aside the hair from his face. His vision swims. He sees the outline of someone, or something, standing above him. Suddenly the figure is even closer, and touching him. Instinctively, Shiro shoves the arm away, and prepares himself to retaliate. He probably wouldn’t make it out of this; he felt too weak. God, _no_.

“Shiro.” Wait.

_Keith?_

“...Keith?” Shiro rasps, hardly daring to hope. He squints, willing his eyesight to sharpen. It eventually does, revealing dark hair and a white and red suit.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” Keith chokes out. “Shiro, are you o-”

He’s cut off by Shiro grabbing the back of his head, pulling him closer. Seeing Keith’s tears, he automatically brings his arm up to wipe his long sleeve across the younger paladin’s face. “Sorry,” Shiro says dazedly, “that probably had dirt on it.”

_Keith remembers being 15 at the Garrison, terrified for his final test and overwhelmed by everything. He remembers Shiro passing him in the hall, asking him if he was okay. He remembers breaking down and Shiro’s steady hand on his shoulder. He remembers being shocked out of his crying by Shiro swiping his uniform sleeve across his face. “It’s okay,” Shiro had said, cracking a smile. “I have another uniform shirt.”_

_“You only have two?” Keith asked hesitantly._

_The hand on Keith's shoulder squeezed, and the man fixed him with a solemn look. “Adulthood is constantly doing laundry. It’s horrible.”_

_Despite himself, Keith smiled up at him. “Doesn’t sound so bad.”_

Shiro hears a shuddery breath and then finds himself with an armful of red paladin. Or…?

His train of thought is derailed by Keith clutching him tighter. He returns the embrace as best he can in his weakened state.

“How… how did you find me?” Shiro asks.

“Long story,” Keith mumbles into his shoulder. “We-”

Shiro cuts him off. “Is that the Black Lion?” He peers over Keith’s shoulder to try and better see the looming black figure in the distance. 

“Yeah,” Keith stops, then starts again. “Shiro, I was so _scared-_ ”

Shiro’s hand on the back of his head attempts to draw him even closer. “I’m so sorry Keith.” And _god,_ is he sorry. He hadn’t ever wanted to think about leaving Keith alone to shoulder so much responsibility. Even though he believed in Keith’s ability, it still scared the hell out of him.

“It was so hard and- and I thought you were really gone." Keith sounds on the verge of crying again.

“I’m so proud of you,” Shiro says, hoping Keith understands just how much. His heart aches even more when Keith does start to cry again. “My little brother…” he murmurs, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Keith jerks back a bit and barks out something akin to a laugh.

Keith’s smile is warped and pained, but real. “Little?” he says, looking down at Shiro, something unreadable in his eyes. Shiro is suddenly so, so scared for him. How much had he gone through when he was gone? “I’m 18. You’re like, 6.”

Normally, Shiro would jokingly fight him on this. Instead, he says, “That may be so, but I’m much taller. So you’re the little brother.”

“Hey, I’m not that much shorter-!”

“Yes, you are,” Shiro asserts, leaving no room for argument.

Keith rests his head down Shiro’s shoulder again, sighing. “I told them I’d never fill your shoes,” he replies, voice too heavy for a teenager.

“You don’t have to fill my shoes,” the older man says quietly. “You only have to fill your own, in your own way."

Keith is silent for a moment. Then, he breaks the devastating news: “I’m demoting you to cousin.”

“Eh, that’s not too bad,” Shiro says, bringing his hand back to Keith’s hair. “Cousins can be cool.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Wrote this in only an hour; hope it's acceptable! Feel free to drop a kudo and/comment if you'd like. I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
